


Kinky, coach!

by pluginbaby



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Daddy Kink, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluginbaby/pseuds/pluginbaby
Summary: I was so inspired by Physical Education by @candlejill and I just sort of had to write this?? So yeah, this is for you, mate! Thank you for all your hard work on PE and FMF. You're such a great writer!Wanna check out Physical Education? Link in  end notes!Also, please don't kill me with Lucille for any fuck-ups. This is not my first language!





	Kinky, coach!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candlejill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlejill/gifts).



    Killing people he didn't like was becoming a habit, and probably not a good one. Before the accident... No, let's call it for what it was: attempted murder by a school bully and angry ex boyfriend! Before that, Carl Grimes was nobody. Nobody saw him, knew he even existed. He could blend in. But since Ron shot his eye out, Carl suddenly found himself being center of attention, and he didn't like it. Everyone would stare as the freak with one eye walked past them in the corridor, and hell, even Enid avoided him. He confronted her after school one day, asking her why she wouldn't talk to him anymore, and she'd said, "I'm sorry, but I just think we're too _different_ ". That's how she'd ended it, but Carl knew that what she really meant was much more shallow, and God, he'd gotten so angry. She'd been his first victim. Is that what they call a crime of passion? His dad had been assigned to the case, but when there's no body to be found, it's hard to prove anything. Carl had never even been on his radar. It had been two months now since the first murder, and Carl had already taken the lives of two others. He'd started with one of Ron's best friends. A sort of payback since he couldn't kill Ron. Besides, this guy had it coming. The next victim had been his sister's babysitter. The bitch had left Judith alone upstairs, despite her fever, and she'd not cared even the slightest about the toddler's crying. The babysitter only cared about calling her boyfriend. "Don't tell your dad, please! I'll give you 20 bucks!" she said when Carl came home from school early and found out. Carl agreed, and happily took the money, but he was still angry. You don't leave a toddler alone in her room when she's crying and has a fever, not without getting punished for it. Especially if the toddler is Carl's own sister.

    Right now Carl was stood in his gym teacher's backyard, baseball bat in hand. If this man, who didn't have a filter by the way, thought he could get away with making fun of Carl for his bad aim... Well, Carl would just have to prove him wrong as he connected the bat to the man's skull. Adrenaline pumping, Carl was looking for a way in. In hindsight, he should've brought a flashlight. Despite the darkness, he didn't wanna try the front door in case anyone would spot him. In hindsight, again, he should've come up with a better plan before sneaking into his teacher's backyard. The tall fences combined with the darkness provided good cover, but the question of how the hell to get in still remained. He'd already tried the back door and the windows, but everything was locked. In frustration, he took a swing at a potted plant. But it wasn't until the ceramic hit the porch and smashed into a billion pieces that he realized his mistake. He could hear his teacher shouting, "Who in the hell's out there?" before the lights came on. Carl panicked and dove down behind some bushes. Two seconds later, Negan came through the door, clad in nothing but a white t-shirt and black boxers. Carl saw the confusion on the man's face when he reached for something to his left, but came up empty. _Shit_. That's where Carl had picked up the bat. His teacher took a few steps forward, eyes searching the darkness. His gaze was lowered to the floor and lingered there for a second as he'd stepped on the ceramic pieces. After a while, Carl heard the man talking to himself, "Fucking dickhead cat! Now where the shit did I put my damn bat?" before returning inside. When the lights were out, Carl felt like he could breathe again. That was _too_ close.

    Half an hour later, Carl guessed his teacher was asleep, and sneaked up to the back door. Carefully, he tried the doorknob, and was surprised to find it unlocked. The stupid fuck had forgotten to lock the damn thing. This was Carl's lucky day! Sneaking around the house, feeling like a fucking ninja, he could feel his heart beating in his chest, and he hoped that Negan couldn't hear it. Once he found the bedroom, he hesitated. He could barely make out Negan's shape under the covers, and he considered turning around and getting the fuck out of there, but when he thought back to how Negan had made fun of him in class, he got his motivation back. Suddenly, he was stood next to the bed, and he took a swing! He took a couple more, listening for for the sound of bones breaking and tortured screams, but none came. Just as Carl realized he was hitting nothing but pillows, he felt a hand grab his waist from behind, and another had a firm grip of the bat. Carl struggled to get away, or to at least swing the bat, but Negan was stronger, and Carl ended up getting pressed closer into the body behind him. Though knowing exactly what Negan was wearing, Carl found himself still hoping that Negan had a knife in his pocket. That thought made him stop moving. "Are you done?" Negan asked him, leaning close to his ear. Carl swallowed and slowly nodded a yes, feeling his teacher's beard scratch against his head. Negan sounded annoyingly pleased when he said, "Good! You're quite the little psycho, aren't you? Whoever you are, you sure know how to give a fellow psycho a huge fucking hard-on!" Carl got a bit of a confidence boost from this and found the courage to rub his ass against Negan's crotch and whisper, "Doesn't feel that huge to me". His teacher chuckled and then suddenly pushed Carl onto the bed. Carl panicked and only just had time to sit up before the lights came on again, and he saw Negan grinning at him from across the room, one hand over the light switch, the other holding the bat. _Double shit._ Negan's grin faded when he recognized the boy on his bed. "Carl Grimes!? Well, fuck me! Here I was thinking some chick was tryna kill me, and it turns out to be your skinny ass". The surprise in Negan's voice sounded like an insult to Carl. "Yeah? You didn't seem to have a problem with my skinny ass just a moment ago!" he said, pointedly looking down to Negan's boxers. "And it looks to me like you're still interested!" Negan swung the bat over his shoulder, grinning again as Carl flinched, and took a couple steps closer. "Oh, trust me kid, I'm hella interested! But you see, now I gotta figure out what to do with you. I can't just let you go, because who knows when you decide to pay me another visit. And next time, you'll probably be smart enough to bring a fucking gun, and I can't allow that shit. Not to mention, you stole Lucille here!" Negan pointed to the bat. "And I sure as  _shit_ can't allow  _that_ to go unpunished!" Carl felt his heartbeat slow down. He figured this was it, and he couldn't do anything about it, so his body just accepted it. "So what, you're gonna kill me now? You know my dad's a cop, right?" he tried. His teacher burst out laughing at this. "Shit kid, here you are, a little future serial killer in the making, and you pull the cop card on me? You're fucking hysterical! But no, I'm not gonna kill you. Not yet at least. First, I'm kinda curious as to why the hell you tried to put me down like some fucking dog!? And did you honestly think you'd succeed after knocking down my shit and stealing Lucille?"  
It dawned on Carl then; Negan left the door unlocked on purpose. It pissed Carl off. "I wanted to bash your fucking skull in after you made fun of me in class".  
Negan looked confused by his statement, so Carl reminded him, "You said my aim was shit and laughed at me for missing a goddamn soccer ball!"  
Negan shook his head, "Yeah yeah, I know what I fucking said, but seriously,  _that's_ what you're so pissy about? Seriously!?"  
Carl frowned at him. "Why not? I've killed people for less!" he lied. To be fair, Negan wasn't as bad as Enid, or Ron's friend, or the babysitter.  
"Wait, hold up! Carl... Are you saying I'm not your first? That really hurts my feelings, darling!" Negan spoke, acting wounded. "But then again, you're hardly my first either. Though really kid, you impress the hell outta me! Except from your sorry excuse for a motive. By the way, I was screwing with you. Missing eye or not, anyone can miss a fucking ball. Shit like that happens! What's seriously funny is how you tripped and fell over that goddamn thing!"  
"Then why did you-... Wait, what do you mean I'm not your first?" It was Carl's turn to look confused.  
Negan smiled. "Well, did I fucking stutter? My apologies! Then let me say it again: I'm a fellow psycho! I'm just as fucked up as you are".  
Carl stared at him in disbelief. "I know you're the world's biggest dick, but come on! You're my fucking gym teacher. Do you really expect me to believe that you've killed people?"  
"I thought you said it wasn't so big?" Negan teased, squeezing his dick through his boxers. "But shit yeah, I have! Anyway, what is this, a fucking psycho contest? Give it a rest, kid, it's not! And if it was, me and my big dick would win. I've done this shit forever. You were probably still wetting the fucking bed when I started".  
The idea of Negan bashing people's skulls in with Lucille was kind of exciting, and seeing the man stroke himself through the fabric was  _really_ exciting. Carl hoped that Negan wouldn't be able to tell. But he assumed that he did once Carl let his eyes wander down the man's body, and the man said, "C'mere!"  
And in hindsight, yeah okay, maybe Carl overanalyzed what Negan meant by that, because if the raised eyebrows and surprised look on Negan's face when Carl walked over and dropped to his knees didn't say, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?", the man sure did. Carl was embarrassed. "I mean, feel free to suck my dick anytime you want, but that's not what I meant".  
Being given that kind of permission, from his teacher no less, felt strange, but it didn't stop his confidence from getting another boost. And that felt even stranger. The strangest thing of all though, Carl thought, was that someone like Negan would even look at a one-eyed freak like him.  
"Kinky, _coach_!" Carl said, sliding a hand up Negan's leg and pausing as he reached the man's cock, then letting go as he stood up straight.   
Negan huffed out a short laugh as he let his gaze slip, studying Carl closely. "If kinky is what you want, I'm happy to oblige... after pizza!"   
" _That's_ what you're gonna do to me?" Carl asked. " _Pizza_? Either that's one nasty pizza, or you're not very good with punishments!"  
"Oh, I'm still gonna punish the shit out of you, but I'm not gonna do it on an empty stomach! Then I might just end up eating you."

    Carl followed Negan into the kitchen and sat down as instructed. The following 20 minutes where Negan heated the leftover pizza that they then proceeded to eat were incredibly awkward. Carl didn't know what to say, and Negan seemed to pick up on this, but didn't help. They sat in silence, staring at each other as they ate, Negan smiling the whole time, never breaking eye contact, while Carl studied the man, trying to figure him out. Trying to figure out if either of them was going to die tonight. A part of Carl still wanted to kill Negan, but that part of him would settle with killing just anyone. The other part wanted to ask the man a billion questions, and fuck him. Though right now, he'd prefer to fuck him _before_ interrogating him.

    When they'd finished their meal, Negan got up and reached for their plates, making Carl flinch and stand up quickly, ready to bolt if needed. "Relax, princess! I'm not gonna hurt you. Not yet! You're far too  interesting", Negan assured as he put the plates in the sink. "Now, remove that bandage from your face! I'm done talking to a mummy".  
"No", Carl refused and started backing away.  
Negan followed until Carl hit the wall behind him. "Take. It. Off", he repeated, voice more stern, commanding. And Carl was too scared of what would happen if he didn't, so he did as he was told.  
"Good boy! Now get that hair out of your face". Carl's heart stopped, and his body wouldn't move, so Negan grabbed his jaw and tilted his head up, then pulled his hair back himself, revealing the scar that Ron had given him. Negan furrowed his brows, seemingly contemplating something.  
"I don't know if I should've killed that little bitch or thanked him. Well, it's too late now... Anyway, you're  _badass_ , kid! As long as you're here, you don't get to cover that shit up, do you hear me?"  
Carl was about to protest, but changed his mind and instead said, "You're not grossed out? Wait, what do you mean it's too late?"  
Negan chose to answer the first question by leaning closer to the boy - who was expecting a kiss - and licking the scarred flesh. He then leaned his head, mouth closer to Carl's ear, and whispered, "I bet you have some really fucked up nightmares. Do you dream of him, coming back and finishing the job? Do you ever lay awake at night, unable to sleep, worrying that he'll come back for you? After all, the cops never found him, did they? He ran away, right?"  
Carl was shaking under Negan's touch, and only managed to nod his head, saying, "Yes", to all of it. He felt Negan's beard tickle his cheek when his expression changed into a wicked grin and he said, "I killed him! Got tired of nobody doing anything about that bully, but he's not hurting anyone ever again. You don't have to be scared of shit anymore".  
Then Negan let go of Carl and stepped back to watch his reaction. The boy was lost in thought for a while, but eventually met Negan's eyes with one just as hungry and asked, "How did you do it?"  
"I followed him, dragged him into my car, drove to the next town and into the woods. I let him get a taste of Lucille. Then another, and another, and a-"  
"Bedroom!" Carl interrupted, and then he was all over Negan, kissing him as if his life depended on it. And Negan kissed him back just as eagerly and carried him to the bedroom. This time, when Carl was thrown onto the bed, he didn't panic.  
"What the fuck are you doing to me, kid? God, I'm gonna fucking tear you apart! If you wanna stop-"  
"Shut up! Clothes. Off. Now!"  
Negan smiled, and didn't have to be asked twice. Carl removed his own clothes, then pulled Negan down to the bed as well and got on top of him. Negan just let it happen, and wasn't disappointed when Carl started kissing his way down Negan's chest. "You still hungry after the pizza, huh?"  
Carl lifted the man's hand to his face and started sucking on one of his fingers, teasing him. Negan let out a few curses under his breath, but then Carl bit down on his finger, hard. "Jesus fuck, Carl!"  
"Then don't fucking sass!" the boy told him as he dropped his hand and continued to kiss his way further down the man's body. When he got to Negan's cock, he started by licking him from the base to the tip, and wanting to throw him off, he proceeded by taking as much of Negan in as he could, then moaned around him. Negan was cursing again, and Carl felt proud.  
After a while, Carl's eyes were tearing up, his cheeks were red, and his lips were swollen. He looked up at Negan who pulled him off, looking mesmerized, and then Carl was being flipped over. Negan was on top of him in less than a second, kissing him and rubbing their dicks together, eliciting some of the sweetest, and loudest moans he'd ever heard in his life out of the boy beneath him.  
"Fuck me! I need you to..." Carl trailed off.  
Negan sat up and turned him over again so he was laying on his stomach. "On all fours! Show me that pretty ass of yours!"  
Carl obeyed immediately, and Negan started massaging his cheeks, admiring the work of art in front of him. "Fucking hell, I should take a picture and have it fucking framed!"  
"I don't mind".  
"That will have to wait. Something I gotta do first!"  
"Yeah, what's that?" Carl asked. And Negan spanked him.  
"I gotta deliver that punishment, don't I?"  
It was Carl's turn to curse now, and he sure as hell did, like a goddamn sailor. He loved every second, but he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Just fuck me already, God!" he whined.  
"Fuck me, what?" Negan said, bringing his hand down to the boy's cheek once more, and Carl didn't even hesitate when he moaned, "Fuck me, daddy!"  
Negan chuckled. "I meant for you to say please, but hell kid, that was even better!"  
Carl felt like he was gonna pass out when Negan finally grabbed the lube and started stretching him, and he couldn't help rocking his hips back to feel more of the man inside of him.  
"Well shit, I'm not your first now either, am I? That's no shy, virgin sounds coming out of your mouth!"  
Carl hadn't even realized how loud he was, and tried to quiet down. But Negan smacked his ass. "Don't hold back, princess!"  
"Yes, daddy!" the boy replied, happy when he felt the fingers leave him and Negan lining himself up.  
"I'd tell you to relax, but this ain't your first rodeo. So brace yourself!" And Negan was right. Carl had done this before, but he doubted he had as much experience as Negan. He didn't have much experience at all, and it hadn't felt this good before. Negan pushed inside, stopping briefly to let Carl adjust, and soon he was completely buried inside. Soon he'd picked up a good pace, and Carl was practically screaming. It didn't take long for Negan to find just the right angle, and he couldn't believe his fucking luck as the boy let out a, "Ahh, daddy! Yes, yes, yes!"  
Negan kept pounding into him, faster and harder with each thrust. Carl came crying out his name, and it only took about four more thrusts for Negan to come too.  
They collapsed on the bed next to each other, breathing heavy and feeling content. They stayed like that, in silence for a while, allowing their heartbeats to slow down. But Carl had to ask, "What now?"  
"Now we clean up, cuddle and sleep", was Negan's reply.  
And while that sounded great, "Actually, I have to go home. If my dad wakes up and I'm not there..."  
"Alright, I'll give you a ride. But you're coming back tomorrow night! We're doing this again, and maybe we'll also plan whose corpse we're doing it next to!"  
"Sounds good, _coach_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Physical Education: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10477041?view_full_work=true
> 
> Hope you liked it! And sorry if the smut felt stressed. I'm not used to writing... that. I can't get over the awkward feeling, haha uvu'  
> Edit: I didn't mention any age in this, but I want to clarify that I always age up Carl, imagining him 18+


End file.
